


大黄蜂会梦到擎天柱么？

by kunicchi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/pseuds/kunicchi
Summary: 汽车人捡到了他们失忆又失声的战友，而非查莉的What If





	大黄蜂会梦到擎天柱么？

**Author's Note:**

> √ 混合世界线，包括但不限于TFP、赛伯志、solo电影等  
> √ OOC以及私设如山请注意

**< 中 >**

 

Bumblebee茫然地站在无数六边形单元格构架起的镂空圆形空间中唯一一块水平放置的泛光金属板上，这些包围他的格子中大多映出灰黑色的虚无，只有少数几块里头隐约有图像闪动。

 

Optimus Prime的投影悄无声息地浮现于他身后，汽车人领袖虚幻的影像浑身泛出与这个空间深处相同的莹蓝色，毫不知情的Bumblebee吓得不轻，立马身子一缩就变形成了破破烂烂的甲壳虫。

 

“我无意使你受惊，”Optimus令人安稳的嗓音起了不少安抚作用，明黄色的甲壳虫哼哼几声又转回了汽车人形态，“Ratchet建议我引导你回忆一些过去的事情，鉴于我们……”他难得停顿了好几个地球秒，“鉴于我们是认识很久的老朋友。”

 

Bumblebee点点头，头雕两侧的触觉翼下意识小幅度翕合，“……老朋友？”话音刚落，他的光学镜欢欣鼓舞地扩张开一大圈，“我可以说话了。”

 

“说话与思考，在这里是同一件事情。”Optimus不愿毁了这份喜悦，但假话向来不是他擅长的领域——虽然就在刚才他还扯了个半真不假的“谎”——他充满歉意地说：“恐怕等我们回到现实世界里，你依旧无法说话。”

 

年轻副官的光学镜失落地阖起一半，“我能听得懂你们每个人说的，而我却发不出声音。”

 

“我听得懂你说的话，即使你发不出声音。”Optimus的语气轻柔得仿佛穿越遥远的时空回到了档案管理员Orion Pax那会儿，他伸手想去安慰这个即将“得而复失”声音的汽车人，没料到宽大的手掌一下子穿过了Bumblebee的肩甲。

 

他恍然想起这里不过是记忆模块映射出的“文件库”，一切虚无没有实体，包括他与Bumblebee。

 

Bumblebee抬头望向Optimus，要不是衰败的记忆殿堂里倒映不出任何东西的影子，光是这位领袖高大身形投射在地面上的影子就足以将Bumblebee给裹起来了；神奇的是，小汽车人没有为这个念头感到惶恐与不安，莫名的安堵与平静正从Optimus Prime身上宣泄而出，全数覆到他满是刮痕的机甲上。

 

地球上储藏的能量源并不丰富，最近一周地毯式搜索的成果也不甚乐观，汽车人们依旧面临缺乏能量源的窘境，Bumblebee损坏严重的机体只能得到最基本的修缮，要想恢复成Optimus第一次遇见他时好似泛着亮黄色光晕的机甲恐怕还要等上一段极为冗长的岁月。

 

“你可以试着读取没有损坏的记忆。”Optimus蓝色的光学镜四下观察起闪现画面的单元格，他指向一个说道：“专注于那个格子和里面的记忆，Bee。”

 

单元格像是受到了召唤，飞快地割开空气来到Bumblebee面前——它是那么快，迅速得令小汽车人失去了去思考为何Optimus Prime会用亲昵的称呼来叫他的时间——幸好他没时间思考，不然Optimus就会听到了。

 

_还记得么？_

**说话与思考，在这里是同一件事情。**

 

单元格的面积越来越大，Bumblebee眯起光学镜，双臂下意识做出抵御的动作，可惜不断涨大的格子最终还是不容抗拒地将他与Optimus的投影给“吞噬”了进去。

 

下一个地球秒，他们就置身于这段勉强算是完好的记忆文件中；又过了几个地球秒，Bumblebee的面甲不明缘由地升温发烫。

 

这个记忆文件属于他与Optimus Prime，只属于他们两个，极其隐私并且不容外人窥探。

 

Bumblebee看见“自己”面向他们连个“不速之客”跨坐在“Optimus”的胯上、正在以毫无规律的频率时快时慢地上下摆动着包裹着软甲的腰肢。

 

他尚未丢失的声音在不知何处的偌大空间里呻吟、震颤，“Optimus”坐在巨大的充电台上，他的一条胳膊环过“Bumblebee”的胸甲抵牢，以免忘情于对接的小汽车人不小心滑下去。

 

“O…Optimus，”Bumblebee结结巴巴地开了口，他的光学镜像是失灵一般地眨巴起来，“我不明白，我们……”

 

记忆“播放”结束前，他们无法脱身而出，除非有谁“善解人意”地拔走了大脑皮层接入器，而不具有实体的Optimus也无法阻止Bumblebee看完这段他们曾经共渡过的“美好时光”，只能任由他准备在与失忆的小汽车人关系重新熟络起来后才婉转告知对方的“秘密”过于迅猛地重见天日。

 

“你说我们是老朋友。”

 

Bumblebee终于在满脑子的混乱中揪出一个线头，“老朋友不会……”

 

“老朋友有时候也会。”Optimus淡然地说，毫无窘迫与尴尬，“抱歉，我不巧选到了这个记忆，对你来说为时尚早。”

 

记忆文件中的Bumblebee发出尖利的蜂鸣，接着整个机体僵在了那儿，再也没了刚才的柔韧与乖顺；从现实里而来的明黄色机器人陡然间萌生了一种“自己的发声器是被这道可怕的叫声给喊坏”的错觉，然后他又惊恐地发觉 “Bumblebee”的光学镜猛烈而可怕地收缩了几个来回，蓝光逐渐黯淡下去，再也没亮起来。

 

这段记忆也随着“Bumblebee”的过载下线戛然而止，他们退回到了进入记忆文件前的地方。

 

“我，我死了？”

 

Bumblebee小心翼翼地问，他清楚这个问题很蠢，但本能告诉他光学镜在除开充电时失去光亮，那就意味着机体出现了不可逆转的严重损伤或是内部系统错误。

 

“不，”Bumblebee觉得自己的音频接收器捕捉到了Optimus平稳嗓音里几丝若有似无的笑意，“你只是过载下线了，”汽车人领袖解释起这种羞于启齿的问题也一本正经，“对接中发生这种情况是正常的，尤其当你太过兴奋，线路里通过的电流短时间内超过了阈值就容易诱发，但我向你保证，就只有这一次，你再也没有在和我对接时下线过。”

 

Optimus Prime的保证向来非常具有可信度，但眼下，Bumblebee并没有为之感到可靠与欣慰，“Optimus，我……”

 

他没能把话说完。

 

一片闪过的黑暗过后，他们一起跌回了现实中——是Ratchet扯走了大脑皮层接入器，Bumblebee分不清自己是否应该感谢他，还是在芯里斥责这坏得不能更坏的时机。

 

“很抱歉打扰你们俩叙旧，”Ratchet的光学镜里闪烁着Bumblebee从未见过的严肃，“紧急事态，Optimus，”他抓过小汽车人的手腕将摇摇晃晃的Bumblebee从充电台上拽起来。

 

“霸天虎的舰队正在向我们袭来。”

 

 

**-未完待续-**

 


End file.
